The ultimate stunt
by Zero2o1o
Summary: Kick is hurt after a stunt and it was because of Kendall. at the hospital Kendall tell Kick how she feels for him but will kick feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

The ultimate stunt

Kick Buttowski the suburban daredevil fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

I hope you guys enjoy this fan fiction, I really like Kick Buttowski he's really freaking cool cause of all the stunts he does are outstanding.

Chapter 1: one hell of a weird day

Clarence Francis Buttowski was no normal 16 year old, he was a daredevil which meant while other teenagers were at the mall or playing video games, Kick Buttowski was on the peak of dead man's drop one of the highest and most dangerous mountains in Mellowbrook ready to to a stunt with his dirt bike and his best friend Gunther Magnuson who was there to watch his friend pull off his best stunt yet "you ready Kick?" Gunther asked as he folded his arms and smiled at the young man wearing a white jumpsuit sitting on a blue dirt bike "of corse I am Gunther we've been working on this for weeks and now all that hard work is going to pay off" Kick replied putting one of his feet on the paddle of his dirt bike so he could start his stunt. The two teenagers went over the stunt one more time to make sure everything was in place then with one powerful push of his leg kick headed down the mountain at incredible speed "yeeeeeaaaah this is so freaking awesome" Kick yelled as he did a flip off a ramp he and Gunther had made the other day when he landed Kick rode on the back wheel of his bike dodging rocks and logs that were in the way. Once Kick was back on both wheels he took a sharp left then right heading down a trail he had been through tons of times. The young stuntman did a bunny hop over a large log smiling cockily as he landed a second later Kick jumped into the air again then kicked the back wheel making it spin around and then stopped as he got closer to the ground "yes" Kick said as he hit the ground and continue down the trail at a reckless speed not paying attention to what was on the trail. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a tall skinny figure with long blonde hair and blue eyes walking across the trail, it was Kendall Perkins one of Kick's rivals/friends "oh shit" Kicked yell before turning into some bushes which was unfortunately hiding a cliff Kick had never seen before "Clarence watch out" Kendall yelled her voice lined with concern as she watched the stuntman go down the cliff. Before Kick knew what was happening he was flipping off his bike and hitting the ground sending a sharp pain throughout his body "awwwwww"Kick screamed as he felt a bone in his left arm break as it hit a log. He kept rolling ripping his suit up and cutting open his knees and chest " someone help..." But he was cut off cause he hit his head against a rock knocking him out. Up on top of the cliff Kendall was standing at the edge looking for Kick, she was on the edge of crying it was her fault her friend had gone off the cliff and very likely gotten hurt or even killed "oh god Clarence Clarence where are you?" She yelled hoping he would reply but he didn't this just made Kendall worry even more "Kendall what in the hell happen? Where's Kick?" Gunther asked as he ran down the trail and saw Kendall standing at the edge of the cliff looking down it "oh god Gunther it's horrible Kick went down the cliff I think he's hurt, I'm so sorry" she cried falling to her knees and putting her hands over her face as she cried "he what? Oh fuck, call for help tell them where we are, I'm going to go look for Kick" Gunther told Kendall before he climbed down the cliff's face to go look for his best friend. Minutes later Gunther returned carrying a very bloody and beaten Kick over his shoulder as he made his way back up the cliff's face "is he still alive?" Kendall asked praying Gunther wouldn't say Kick was dead "yes he's alive, but we need to get him to a hospital now come on let's move" Gunther replied before making sure Kick was safely on his shoulder and then started running down the trail with Kendall right behind him. As Gunther and Kendall made their way down the trail Kendall couldn't help but look at Kick, his helmet had been cracked very badly and a trail of blood was running down the side of his head. She then saw that Kick's left arm had been broken cause a piece of bone was sticking out of his skin making the young woman's skin crawl "I'm so sorry Kick I should of been watching where I was going this is all my fault" Kendall said to Kick who just laid there on Gunther's big strong shoulder "you can apologize later Kendall right now we need to get Kick out of here" Gunther said clearly mad that Kendall got Kick hurt but he knew she didn't mean for it to happen. When they got to the end of the trail a team of EMTs was there waiting for them ready to take Kick away "is he going to be ok?" Kendall asked one of the EMTs who smiled at her letting her know that Kick was going to be fine "can one of you please tell me what happen?" A police officer asked the two teenagers who were watching the EMTs drive off with Kick. Gunther told the officer that he and Kick had been trying to do a stunt but something had happen cause of Kendall who told the cop it was her fault that Kick had fallen down the cliff and ended up getting hurt so badly. Once the cop was done filling out his report he called both Kendall and Gunther's parents letting them know what had happen and that he was taking the two teenagers to the hospital where they could meet them "everything is going to be ok I know you didn't mean for this to happen to you're friend and I'm sure you're parents will understand" the cop told Kendall who had been crying for the last 15 minutes "I...almost...got...him...killed...I'm...a horrible...person" Kendall cried in the back of the police car "it's ok Kendall, it's not you're fault and I'm sure Kick will tell you that when he wakes up" Gunther told his friend wanting her not to feel bad for what had happen to Kick. When the cop was done getting all of Gunther and Kendall's information he took the two teenagers to the hospital where their parents were waiting.

Kick could hear people talking over him but he didn't open his eyes he was in to much pain "mom is Kick going to be ok?" Brianna Buttowski, Kick's little sister asked her mother who had clearly been crying for a while "he's going to be fine Brianna he's a tough dillweed" Bradley told his little sister clearly worried about his brother, Brad was in his third year of college and was back for spring break, he had been spending most of his time with his friends but hung out around the house from time to time "your brother is right Kick is a tough kid he'll make a full recovery" Harold Buttowski Kick's father said trying to get his wife to stop crying. Kick slowly opened his eyes seeing his brother, sister and his best friend standing over his bed "Kick you're finally awake, I was so worried about you" Gunther said tears in the corners of his eyes happy to see his friend was awake "Gunther where am I?" Kick asked looking around the room and noticing that he was in a hospital room "you're in the hospital, don't you remember what happen?" Gunther replied before telling his friend what happen after he got knocked out "where is Kendall?, is she even here?" Kick asked looking at his left arm which was covered in a cast "she's outside, the poor girl has been crying since I got here, she feels so bad for what had happen to you" Honey Buttowski told her son removing her tears away from her face then went outside for a minute and came back with Kendall who's eyes were blood shot cause she been crying for so long "Clarence...I'm so sorry...I never...meant...for this to...happen...please can you...forgive me" she cried as streams of tears ran down her face "sure Kendall, but can you stop calling me by my first name?" Kick replied giving the blonde girl a weak smile while blushing a little "I think we should let you two talk for a little while I'm sure there's something's you guys need to talk about" Harold said noticing that both Kick and Kendall were blushing. The Buttowski family and Gunther left leaving Kick and Kendall alone "listen Clarence..." She stopped realizing she had use Kick's first name "sorry I mean Kick, I been meaning to tell you something...it's kind of hard for me to say this" the blonde girl said now blushing even harder then she was a minute earlier "what's up Kendall?, it's not like you to not be able to tell me something like what you think of me" Kick replied sitting up a little more "I like you Kick, I mean more then just as a friend, I've tried to act like I didn't feel this way but over the last few years my feelings for you have grown to strong not to act on them" Kendall said as tears started to run down her face some more. It took Kick a few minutes to understand what Kendall was talking about but when he did he almost jumped out of his bed "wait you mean you're in...love with me" the last three words were hard for him to say they were words he thought he would never say, but when Kick said it, it felt relieving like a weight had been taken off his chest. He had cared about Kendall more then a friend for a while, they had been through a lot together and he was there for her when her ex-boyfriend Ronaldo cheated on her last year by breaking Ronaldo's nose soon after he dumped Kendall. When he was asked why he did it Kick told Principal Henry Ronaldo had been picking on him again, so the Principal kicked Kick out of school for two weeks and his parents grounded him for three months, but it was worth it "listen Kendall can you give me a little while to think about this, it's a lo..." But before he could finish what he was saying Kendall kissed him on the lips "ok I"ll let you think about it I just wanted to show you that I meant it" Kendall said before walking out of the hospital room leaving a blushing Kick in his bed unsure how to respawn.

Kick just sat there in his hospital bed unsure if what had happen really happen "did Kendall Perkins really just kiss me?, the girl who's been nothing but a pain in my ass as long as I can remember" he asked himself before realizing that it actually happen Kendall did kiss him and he really liked it, her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries "hey Kick did something happen between you and Kendall?" Gunther asked as he entered the room and saw his best friend's face really red "uuuuuh no nothing happen she just told me she was really sorry that's all" Kick lied feeling bad he had to do it but it was for the best right now. Gunther knew Kick was lying to him, they had been friends for to long for Gunther not to realize that Kick was lying "Kick what's going on?, you know you can tell me anything" Gunther said putting his hand on Kick's shoulder wanting to reassure him. Kick looked outside the window he knew he could trust Gunther he was his best friend "ok but you can't tell anyone not even you're parents" Kick told his friend who crossed his heart and held up his left hand telling Kick he wouldn't say a word about what he was told. Kick took a deep breath before he told Gunther what had happen before he came in "she what?! Wow Kick I had no idea Kendall felt that way about you, so are you guys going to start dating?" Gunther said a huge smile was now on his face "I'm not sure maybe, maybe not it all depends on if that's what Kendall wants" Kick replied before noticing that he wasn't wearing a helmet "Gunther where the hell is my helmet?" He asked now rubbing his short brown hair "they had to put a bandage on you're head cause you were bleeding from it" Gunther replied laughing a little cause it had been a while since he seen his friend's hair "I feel so naked without my helmet" Kick said covering his head with his hands then realize Kendall had seen him without his helmet "why the hell didn't Kendall say anything?" Kick asked Gunther who was laughing pretty hard "cause she likes you for you, not because you wear a helmet" Gunther answer before hearing a knock on the door "visiting hours are over young man you have to leave" a nurse told the blonde teenager who said good bye to his friend and left with the nurse leaving Kick alone "man this has been one hell of a weird day" Kick said to himself as he watched some birds fly by and he went over what had happen in the last 15 minutes.

I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll post another as soon as I can, please leave review and comments I want to know what you guys think of the story. Peace out y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

The ultimate stunt

Kick Buttowski the suburban daredevil fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

I posted two chapters at once cause my wirefi was down and I just wanted to keep on writing. Hope you liked the last chapter, it was pretty fun to write.

Chapter 2:shock to the system

Kick was release from the hospital two weeks after his accident. While he was in the hospital Kendall visited him almost every day, she told her friends that she was only going to see him to give him his homework, but really she just wanted to spend time with him. They even had lunch together in the hospital café which was nice cause Kick and Kendall got to talk without anyone bugging them. Soon Kick's parents found out that they were seeing each other cause they had walked in on them making out which was very embarrassing for Kendall but even more Embarrassing for Kick cause his farther told him it was about time and his mother started crying again. As Kick walked into his family's house he saw all his friends and family waiting to greet him, but Kick was really happy to see that Kendall was there "welcome home Kick" Kendall said before kissing Kick on the cheek making everyone in the living room mouths drop at the same time "uuuh did we miss something?, I thought those two couldn't stand each other?" Brianna asked unsure if this was some kind of joke "not anymore, Kick and Kendall are now dating" Harold told his daughter who fainted dramatically making Kick roll his eyes "way to go danger dude" Wade said giving his friend a thumbs up who happily returned it "wow my little dillweed of a brother finally got a girlfriend, I'm so proud of you" Brad commented but was soon told off by his mom "that least Kick got a girlfriend, you didn't get one till you were 18" Honey told her son who started to wine like a small child "Brad you should be happy for Kick, he's finally found someone who loves him" Mr. Vickle Kick's Possibly homosexual neighbor said before shaking Kick's right hand in support "noooooooooo it's not fair I wanted to be with Kick, I'm his biggest fan" Wacky Jackie Wackerman cried falling to her knees and held her hands in the air. Kick did feel bad for Jackie he had always liked her for being a loyal fan but the fact that she would stalk him and steal his wheels or piece of his skateboards when it broke after a stunt went bad making him and Gunther have to sneak into her house to get it back "now that you have a girlfriend your stay out of trouble Buttowski" Ms. Chicarelli told the young daredevil before needing to take a seat cause she was now very old and she couldn't stand for long "I doubt that Ms. Chicarelli, Kick never listens to me not even if it's helping him with his homework" Kendall joked making her boyfriend fold his arms and look at the wall "I listen you just make everything so boring" Kick mumbled under his breath knowing if Kendall heard him she would start yelling at him "just because you mumble doesn't mean I can't hear you Clarence" Kendall told her boyfriend making him blush madly cause she heard what he said "hahahaha you got busted dillweed" Brad laughed before picking up his soda and took a drink. A second later there was a knock on the front door "I'll get it" Kendall said walking over to the door and opened it "uuuh hey Kendall your here too? Your the last person I thought I would see here" Mouth said before being let into the Buttowski house "just because me and Kick don't always get along doesn't mean I don't care about him plus it's my fault Kick got hurt" Kendall replied putting her hands on her hips and gave Mouth a dirty look "hey yeah, why were you on Dead man's drop anyways?" Jackie asked now eyeing the blonde girl who started rubbing the side of her arm "oh I was...just walking around that's all" Kendall replied blushing really hard now. Kick had a pretty good idea why Kendall was on the mountain but he didn't say anything. Jackie looked hard at Kendall trying to look through Kendall's head "Kendall what ever the reason you were on the mountain I'm just happy you and the others didn't get killed" mr. Perkins told his daughter who gave him a half smile "thanks daddy I still feel bad for what happen to Kick" Kendall replied before taking Kick's hand into her own "how many times do I have to tell you Kendall it wasn't your fault I went off that cliff" Kick said shaking his head at how guilty Kendall felt for his accident. Kick was wearing his white jump suit and helmet which wasn't easy to get on thanks to the cast on his left arm but with a little help his mother was able to get his jumpsuit on "you know Kick I wish you would wear something other then that old jumpsuit, this weekend we're going shopping for some clothes and take off that helmet" Honey told her son who started to argue that he didn't want to go clothes shopping and he never took off his helmet, but after an 15 minute argument Kick finally yield to his mother and took off his helmet " holy crap Kick you have hair, I always thought your helmet was part of your head" Mouth said before laughing really hard but stopped when Kick threaten to break his jaw if he didn't stop "Kick I've never seen you without your helmet you look very handsome" Mr. Vickle told the young daredevil who rubbed his short brown hair "you look like some kind of weirdo, leave it to Kick to look weird" Ms. Chicarelli commented before taking a drink of her tea "how about you drop dead you stupid old bat" Kick said clearly mad at Ms. Chicarelli "Clarence Francis Buttowski you apologize to Ms. Chicarelli right now, there's no reason to be rude" Honey snapped at her second oldest child who told his mother he wasn't going to apologize cause Ms. Chicarelli called him a weirdo for no reason "that's no reason for you to be rude to our guests" Harold told his son just as upset as his wife was at how rude their son was being, but Kick was just as stubborn as his parents and he wouldn't apologize for what he said "ahhhhhh to be sixteen again, so young,dumb and full cum" Mr. Vickle said his voice lined with sarcasm before saying good bye and left to tend to his roses. Mr. Vickle's last comment made Kick's face turn from peach to ruby red, he didn't say anything cause if he did it may of give Kendall the wrong idea why he was dating her "don't pay any mind to him Kick, Mr. Vickle was just joking" Harold said feeling a little bad for his son but not to much.

the guests went home leaving the Buttowski family to clean up everyone but Kick he went up to his room with Gunther and Kendall "ewww Kick you really should clean your room ever once in a while" Kendall said grossed out that her boyfriend would live in a room that had clothes spread all over the floor and magazines piled in the corners "sorry Kendall I've been meaning to clean up but I keep forgetting about it" Kick replied finding the look on his girlfriend's face priceless "hey you guys want to watch The amazing spider-man?" Gunther asked picking a DVD case up and opening it's then put it in the DVD player "sure it's a pretty good movie" Kick answered before sitting on his bed and lying back on the pillow. Gunther sat on the chair that was in front of kick's desk and Kendall sat on the edge of Kick's bed "you know in reality Peter would of died from radiation poisoning instead of getting super powers" Kendall commented before Kick told her that the movie was based on a comic book written by a man named Stan Lee one of the greatest comic book writers to ever live "but still they should of done a little more research on radiation side effects, it would of made the movie more believable" Kendall argued folding her arms mad that Kick wasn't going to agree with her on the matter. Throughout the rest of the movie Kendall told Kick plot holes in the movie like how impossible it would be to mix the genes of a lizard and human because of the fact the lizard was cold blooded and humans were warm blooded and mixing the genes would just kill the test subject "but they have super high tech stuff that makes it possible to mix human and lizard DNA" Kick tried to tell Kendall but she wouldn't listen "but we don't have that kind of tech, so this movie makes no sense" she told the daredevil sitting a foot away from her "it doesn't matter this is a movie and anything go's so will you two please shut the hell up and watch the damn movie" Gunther snapped making the couple jump in the air a little "sorry buddy" Kick apologize before turning to Kendall " hey why were you on dead man's drop?" He asked the young woman sitting on his bed "oh...well I was looking for you cause I wanted to watch you pull off your stunt" Kendall replied now blushing like crazy then started to cry again "now why the hell are you crying for?" Kick asked only throwing his right hand in the air cause his left arm couldn't go up that high cause of the cast "if I...hadn't been...…trying…to look for….…you, you…wouldn't…of gotten.…hurt" Kendall cried as streams of tears ran down her face "it's not your fault Kendall the stunt would of gone wrong anyways" Kick told his girlfriend putting his hand on her shoulder "uuuuuuhhhhhh you guys aren't going to start making out are you?, cause if you are I should go" Gunther said covering his eyes hoping his friends won't making out "we're not making out Gunther you can stop covering you're eyes" Kick laughed as he watched his best friend removed his hands away from his face "I swear you two still act like your twelve" Kendall said before telling the two boys she had to go home cause she had to do her math homework "I'll see you at school tomorrow Kendall" Kick replied before being kissed on the cheek then left. Kick and Gunther looked at each other for a few minutes after Kendall left trying to come to terms with what just happen "why did Kendall just kiss me on the cheek?" Kick asked hopping off his bed and grabbed a helmet that was sitting on the shelf just over his bed then put it on his head "that's better" Kick said making sure his helmet fit "you and Kendall are going to have a hard day tomorrow, cause everyone in school probably already knows you two are a couple" Gunther commented as he picked up a magazine and begun to read it. An hour later Gunther's father Magnus Magnuson called him telling him it was time to come home "I'll see you at the bus stop tomorrow Kick" Gunther said before leaving to do his own homework.

The next morning Kick got up and put on his white jump suit and helmet then went down stair to get some breakfast "morning Kick, are you really going to wear your old jump suit?" Honey said as she watch her son take a seat at the table "well yeah what else would I wear?" Kick replied before grabbing a cereal box and poured it into a bowl that had been placed there by his mother "you could wear there's t-shirt and pants I brought you two months ago" Honey said as she put some bacon and eggs on the table "no way, oh crap I should get going or else I'll miss the bus" Kick almost yelled before hopping out his chair, grabbing his backpack and ran out the door. Kick made it a few minutes before the school bus arrived "hey guys...what's up?" He panted putting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath "morning Kick, how are you this morning?" Kendall greeted the daredevil who returned the greeting "I bet 15 bucks that Mouth told everyone at school that you two are together now" Gunther said as he watched the school bus turn the corner and pull up to them "you're probably right that asshole could never keep his mouth shut" Jackie commented as she followed Gunther onto the bus. Kick looked back at Kendall who was standing behind him "you ready for this?" He asked as he held out his left hand which was covered in the cast "I am if you are Kick" Kendall replied taking her boyfriend's hand and walk onto the bus. When the two got on the bus they saw everyone looking at them, whispering to each other as Kick and Kendall walked pass them "what the fuck y'all looking at uh" Kick snapped fed up with everyone looking at him and his girlfriend "whoa calm down Buttowski there's no reason to get so angry, we all just can't believe you and Kendall are together" Gordie Gibble, Kick's long time enemy said holding his hands up in defends "well get use to it and if any of you want to say other wise you're be dealing with me got it" Kick replied before taking a seat next to Kendall who couldn't believe Kick had just done that. The bus ride to school was pretty silent, there were only a few mumbles and whispers but that was all. Once the bus got to the high school Kick, Kendall, Gunther and Jackie all headed for their 1st period class which was English "welcome back mr. Buttowski I hope you're feeling better?" Mr. Butters a fat older man with brown hair that had some grey and green eyes "I'm fine, but I won't be able to write cause my hand is in a cast" Kick replied holding up his left arm to his teacher who just smiled at him "don't worry Kick you can you the computer for now" Mr. Butter said before starting with his learn.

I'll should get back to work on my little pony: friendship is unbreakable but I can't think of way to go with the story right now. Peace out Y'all


	3. Chapter 3

The ultimate stunt

Kick Buttowski the suburban daredevil fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter 3:facing the enemy

1st period was pretty good for Kick cause Mr. Butter let him type all his work which was a great help to him cause he had horrible handwriting and the computer would correct his spelling as well "man for the first time 1st period was awesome" Kick said as he, Kendall, Gunther and Jackie walked out of their English class and headed for their next class "your only saying that cause the computer corrected all the words you misspelled Kick" Kendall laughed before stopping at her locker to get her books "hey maybe Mrs. Metro will let you use her computer too" Gunther said leaning against a locker next to Kick's locker "of course she will Kick's a dumb ass who can't even ride a bike down a mountain" Ronaldo said coldly making Kick turn to face him "I always knew you two losers would end up together" he continued an evil smile on his face "piss off Ronaldo or I'm going to have to break your nose again" Kick replied making his right hand into a fist "come on Kick he's not worth it he's just angry I'm with you and we're happy" Kendall told her boyfriend grabbing his arm and pulling him away from Ronaldo "look everyone Buttowski needs his slutty little girlfriend to fight his battles what's the matter Buttowski to much of a pus..." But before he knew what was happening he was hitting the ground and his lip was bleeding "fuck you, you self righteous prick god I can't believe I actually dated you, Kick's been a better friend to me even when I was dating you and I was to blind by my emotions to see it" Kendall yelled both her hands balled into fists ready to knock Ronaldo out if he said anything else about her or Kick. By now a large crowd had came to see what was going on, several of the teenagers were whispering and laughing at what was happening "all you've ever done is talk about yourself and how smart you are but all I see is a pitiful little man who's going to be alone for the rest of his life" Kendall kept yelling not caring that everyone was stepping back a bit scared they would be Kendall's next victim. Even Kick was blown away at how mad Kendall was, it was like seeing a bear sow rip a hiker apart cause he was dumb enough to come between her and her cub "come on Kendall let's get out of here before a teacher gets here" Kick said grabbing his girlfriend's hand and pulled her through the crowd with Gunther and Jackie right behind him "hey Jackie could you take Kendall to the bathroom? to you know help her cool off a bit" Kick asked leading Kendall to the girls bathroom and then let Jackie take Kendall into the bathroom "holy shit Kick I've haven't seen Kendall that mad since you crashed into her last winter and ripped her coat" Gunther said as he stood next to his best friend as they waited for the girls "yo Buttowski I heard Kendall beat the crap out of Ronaldo, you sure picked a fire cracker bud" Gordie said as he and his two goons the DiPazzi Twins "what of it Gordie, you going to go tell a teacher?" Kick replied coldly getting ready for a fight "no way I just wanted to tell her that it's about time someone put that ass hole in his place" Gordie laughed holding up his hand for Kick to give him a high five but Kick just folded his arms clearly not wanting to give Gordie a high five "hey Gordie are we going to beat up Kick?" One of the DiPazzi Twins asked clearly showing that they hadn't gotten any smarter over the last four years "no Kick's cool come on guys we're going to be late for class" Gordie replied before walking down the hall and disappeared in the crowd of students that were heading to their own classes "ok that was pretty weird uh Kick?" Gunther said stunned that Gordie of all people said that Kick was cool "yeah it sure was Gunther" Kick replied now unfolding his arms and started walking around in circles cause the girls had been in the bathroom for three whole minutes. A minute later Kendall and Jackie came out of the bathroom "sorry guys we got caught up talking" Kendall said as started to head down the hall with the boys in toe. Kick and Gunther looked at each other trying to think of what the two girls were talking about "what do you think they were talking about?" Kick asked his best friend in a whisper as he and Gunther walked a foot behind the girls "Mmmmm they could be planning a date for you and Kendall or they're planning to kill us so we can't tell on Kendall!" Gunther replied shrinking a little at the idea of dying "they're not going to kill us that would be impossible I could out skate them and you're insanely strong so I really doubt they're planning to kill us" Kick told his friend amaze at the crazy ideas that popped into his head sometimes "I guess so, hey I'll see you later I need to get to my science class" Gunther replied going into a classroom leaving Kick alone with Kendall and Jackie "Aw, biscuits now who do I talk to" the stuntman said eyeing the two girls who were talking about something.

As the three teenagers walked into their U.S. history class their teacher Mrs. Metro a beautiful young black woman was busy writing on the white board "hey Kick I'm happy your back" Mrs. Metro said making the daredevil blush a tiny bit "thanks Mrs. Metro, Mmmmm I can't really write with my hand in a cast" Kick replied showing his teacher the cast on his left arm "oh yeah Mr. Butter called me and told me, so I got a laptop from the AV room for you to use" Mrs. Metro told Kick pointing at his desk where a lap top was sitting. Kick thanked his teacher then took a seat at his desk "hey Kick I heard you and Kendall are dating, is it true?" a short fat Asian boy name Tom whispered leaning over a bit cause he was next to Kick's desk "yes and no, we've haven't actually gone on a date yet" Kick replied making Tom hold out his hand for a high five which Kick gave to him cause they were friends "man I bet Ronaldo was pissed when he found out" Tom laughed but stopped when Mrs. Metro sighted him from the corner of her eye. The two teenage boys sat up right acting like they hadn't been talking while their teacher wrote on the white board "now turn to chapter 10 page 265, Ellis Island opened as an immigrant receiving station in New York Harbor, here we see a 15-year old Irish immigrant named Annie Moore who was given the honor of being the first arrival through Ellis Island in 01 Jan 1892" Mrs. Metro told the class as she opened a power point showing pictures of immigrants walking through Ellis island "that same year on January 15, 1892 - James Naismith published the rules of basketball and the first official game of basketball is held five days later at the YMCA in Springfield, Massachusetts" Mrs. Metro continue before the power point switch to a picture of a skinny man who was balding and was wearing big glasses "now who can tell me what happen on 18 May 1896?" Mrs. Metro asked looking at the class and like always Kendall raised her hand "The United States Supreme Court ruled in Plessey v. Ferguson, introducing the "separate but equal" doctrine and upholding segregation" Kendall answered smartly making Kick smile a little at how smart Kendall was "Kick when did Mark Twain, responded to rumors that he was dead, was quoted by the New York Journal as saying, "The report of my death was an exaggeration?" Mrs. Metro asked Kick who was playing a card game on the lap top " oh uuuuuuuuhhhhhhh July 24 1897?" Kick replied unsure if he was right " no it was 2 June 1896, if you paid attention a little more you would know that Mr. Buttowski" his teacher told him then went back to her lesson. Mrs. Metro lesson went over what happen in the early 1900's and up to just before World War One then the bell rang telling the students class was over "don't forget there will be a test on what you learned between 1860 to 1880 tomorrow" Mrs. Metro told her students as the picked up their things and left for their next class.

Kick's next class was P.E. he didn't really like the class mainly because no one in that class could keep up with him "hello Kick I heard you crashed again but I didn't think you got hurt that bad" Mrs. Titan a middle age woman with long blonde hair, green eyes and looked like she had been in a boxing match with a heavy weight boxer "yeah well it happens sometimes" Kick replied not wanting to tell Mrs. Titan that it was because of Kendall he had gotten hurt "true, I was going to have you show the others how to pole vault but it looks like that's out of the question" the blonde woman said noticing the cast on Kick's left arm. Mrs. Titan would always use Kick to show the others how to do different things mainly because he had done them before and Mrs. Titan couldn't do it anymore cause she had been injure while trying out for a cheerleading team, so Kick spend P.E. sitting against a wall watching the others try to pole vault but failed "god damn it this is pointless I'm a cut out for this shit" Ronaldo said angrily tossing his pole vaulting stick at the wooden gym floor then looked over to the wall Kick was sitting at which was only a couple feet away "hey Buttowski where's your girlfriend? She off giving hand jobs to the football team" Ronaldo yelled knowing it would make Kick want to fight with him. But Kick didn't say anything he just got up and walked over to Mrs. Titan and told her what Ronaldo had just said to him "Ronaldo go to the office right now I will not allow that kind of talk in my class" Mrs. Titan told Ronaldo before going to her office to get an office slip. Ronaldo said several curse words before walking out of the gym "hey Kick why didn't you just beat the crap out of Ronaldo for what he said?" Mouth asked the daredevil who was sitting against the wall he had been sitting at earlier "cause I know Ronaldo was trying to pick a fight with me and I could of easily beat the shit out of him but then I would be going to the office" Kick replied before raised into his backpack and pulled out a comic book and started to read it. When gym was over Kick headed to lunch where he told Gunther about how Ronaldo tried to pick a fight with him but ended up going to the office.

Hey I want to thank Finny-Kun Goddess for wanting to follow the story, I'm glad you like it. All that history stuff I used was right cause I looked it all up before I use it.


	4. Chapter 4

The ultimate stunt

Kick Buttowski the suburban daredevil fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter four: learning more about your friend

It was lunch time and Kick was making his way to the lunch room with his friends "man mrs. Bitter gave us a pop quiz it really sucked" Gunther groaned now bend over and dragging his arms "oh man that sucks" Kick replied laughing a little at the look on his friend's face "if you want I could help you with your science homework" Kendall told her boyfriend's best friend who thanked her for being so willing to help him "hey what about me?" Kick asked as he and his friends made their way through the crowded hallway leading to the lunch room "you can do your own homework Kick, I mean you can work out how to make a jump off Dead man's drop I'm sure you can do some science homework" Kendall replied making her daredevil boyfriend frowned at her "I can help you Kick" Jackie said in kind of a creepy way reminding Kick how Jackie would do anything for him including bidding on him so he could buy Gunther a new Viking clock which he broke after he crashed through Gunther's wall. Kick liked Jackie she had became very beautiful in the last four years and filled in nicely but she still acted like a crazy fan sometimes "uh that's ok Jackie I think I can do it" Kick replied trying to hide how creeped out he was "I think you should take Jackie's offer Kick I've seen your science homework it isn't good" Gunther told his friend who rolled his eyes cause it seemed like no one but whacky Jackie was on his side.

As the four friends enter the lunch room they immediately felt like everyone was watching them and they were the teenagers were hurdled in groups whisper and gossiping about Kick and Kendall. Kick could hear some of the other kids gossiping "I heard it's because of Kendall Kick broke his arm" a black hair girl in a red shirt and black pants whispered to her friend who giggled "I heard Kendall yelled at Ronaldo after 1st period, it scared the crap out of him" the girl's friend replied now looking over at where Kick and Kendall were. The couple felt like the whole school was watching them "if they don't stop fucking watching us I'm going to punch them all in the face" Kick said between his teeth as he and his three friends got in a lunch line "don't worry about it Kick they're all just shocked that were...well I can't really say dating cause we've never went on a date" Kendall told Kick who started blushing a little making Jackie and Kendall giggle at him "your right you guys haven't gone on a real date yet, hey Kick now that your arms broken you can't really work at the bike shop so you and Kendall should go see a movie" Gunther said as he took a lunch tray from one of the lunch ladies and walked down the line to the cashier "yeah good idea bud, but I will not see that god awful Twilight movie" Kick replied now following his best friend down the line "I'm with you Kick that movie is a piece of shit, it made the vampires look like total pusses, Count Dracula would rip Edward's head off like it was paper then he would rape and kill that bitch Bella and don't get me started on the werewolves ahhhhhhhh" Kendall said as Kick paid for his lunch then left the lunch line "wow I had no idea you hated Twilight so much" Kick commented as his girlfriend walked pass him and went to a table and sat down "of course I hate that movie it ruin the great name of the vampires the great author Bram Stoker wrote in 1897" Kendall replied before taking a bite of her pizza. The four friends talked about how much Twilight sucked and how the lady who wrote it should be ashamed of herself for writing that shitty book. Kick then pulled out his iPod and unlocked it then started to look at what movies were playing at the theater in the Mellowbrook mall "hey Kendall you want to go see Skyfall?" Kick asked before putting away his iPod then started to eat some French fries "sure Daniel Craig is so handsome" Kendall replied putting her pizza on the tray and started fanning herself "he's not that good looking" Gunther said with a mouth full of pizza. Both Jackie and Kendall looked at the Viking's son coldly telling him if he said anything else bad about Daniel Craig they would kick the crap out of him without a second thought "is it just me or are they really scary when they get mad?" Kick asked his friend who was sledded a few inches away from the girls "hey guys mind if I join you" Mouth asked as he walked up to the group of friends "yeah go ahead" Kick replied before taking a big bite out of his pizza "so what's up guys?" Mouth asked as he sat down at the lunch table "me and Kick were going to go see Skyfall later to night" Kendall answered looking dreamily at Kick making him feel a little uncomfortable "oh that sounds like fun" Mouth said giving Kick a evil smile. Kick and his friends talked about some other good movies that were in the movie theater and what else Kick and Kendall could do for a date.

After lunch Kick went to his science class while Gunther went to his workshop class and Kendall and Jackie went to drama class. Kick's science teacher mrs. Bitter was an old woman with thick glasses that made her eyes look three times their normal size "good afternoon everyone I want you all to turn to chapter 7, page 455 and define the words in the chapter then I want you all to do chapter 8 and if you get that done do chapter 9 for homework" mrs. Bitter told her class as she took a seat behind her desk then took off her glasses and started to clean them "mr. Buttowski can I see you for a minute?" the old woman asked just as Kick was about to take a seat at his desk "yes mrs. Bitter?" Kick asked when he got to his teacher's desk "what in the blazes happen to your arm?, I told you, you would hurt yourself one of these days riding that skateboard" mrs. Bitter told Kick who laughed a little cause it alway seemed like his teacher was looking out for him "I actually broke my arm while riding my bike but thanks anyways" Kick replied before being told he could use the class's computers to do his class work. Half an hour later Kick was getting bored typing on the computer so he putted out his iPod and put his headphones into his ears then put on some music. A drum and a high pitch guitar played a good slow beat making Kick tap his fingers on the keyboard.

Paranoia is in bloom,

The PR transmissions will resume,

They'll try to push drugs that keep us all dumbed down,

And hope that we will never see the truth around

(So come on)

Another promise, another scene,

Another packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed,

And all the green belts wrapped around our minds,

And endless red tape to keep the truth confined

(So come on)

This one of Kick's favorite songs, he could listen to it all day and he would if his iPod wouldn't died on him.

They will not force us,

They will stop degrading us,

They will not control us,

We will be victorious

(So come on)

Kick looked over to where mrs. Bitter was sitting making sure she didn't see him with his headphones in his ears.

Interchanging mind control,

Come let the revolution take it's toll,

If you could flick a switch and open your third eye,

You'd see that

We should never be afraid to die

(So come on)

The daredevil tapped his foot along with the beat as it got louder and more up beat.

Rise up and take the power back,

It's time the fat cats had a heart attack,

You know that their time's coming to an end,

We have to unify and watch our flag ascend

Kick typed along with the beat of the song hitting a key hard when the guitar played a loud beat now Kick was getting some work done.

Paranoia is in bloom,

The PR transmissions will resume,

They'll try to push drugs that keep us all dumbed down,

And hope that we will never see the truth around

(So come on)

Another promise, another scene,

Another packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed,

And all the green belts wrapped around our minds,

And endless red tape to keep the truth confined

(So come on)

Kick bopped his up and down a little so not to get noticed by mrs. Bitter or any of the other students.

They will not force us,

They will stop degrading us,

They will not control us,

We will be victorious

(So come on)

Interchanging mind control,

Come let the revolution take it's toll,

If you could flick a switch and open your third eye,

You'd see that

We should never be afraid to die

(So come on)

Now the song was getting good the beat was speeding up and Kick was really greeting into the music.

Rise up and take the power back,

It's time the fat cats had a heart attack,

You know that their time's coming to an end,

We have to unify and watch our flag

They will not force us,

They will stop degrading us,

They will not control us,

We will be victorious

So come on

Kick kept looking out of the corner of his eye making sure his teacher didn't see him listening to his iPod cause he knew he would get in trouble if she saw him.

They will not force us,

They will stop degrading us,

They will not control us,

We will be victorious

There was a long guitar solo before the song ended "man what a great song" Kick said to himself while the next song started playing. After a while Kick noticed that he had done a great amount of work more then he would of done if he hadn't been listening to his iPod.

After an hour of working the class bell rang and Kick packed up his things and head to his next class with was math "hey Kick wait up" Gunther called after his best friend who stopped and waited for him "hey Gunther how was workshop class?" Kick asked Gunther as he ran up to him and started to breathe heavily "it...was...good Kick, how was...your...science class?" Gunther replied in pants trying to catch his breath "it was great come on we don't want to be late for math class" Kick said now making his way down the hall to where his math class was. Kick's math class was so boring that Kick nearly fell asleep a couple of times. The reason the class was so boring was because of ms. Whitehorse, she was a skinny woman with a long nose and small beady little eyes that made Kick think she was a robot and she had a voice that made Kick want to pull off his ears sometimes he wanted to skip math but he knew he would get in trouble if he did. To the daredevil's relief the bell rang telling him class was over and he could go home "god I thought that shit would never end" Kick said as he and Gunther walked out of their class and headed for the buses outside.

Kick made a quick stop at his locker he had to get his skateboard old blue, it wasn't the original old blue that skateboard had been destroyed three years ago when Kick tried to skate down one of the tallest buildings in Mellowbrook. Kick was no longer allow to go near that building and if he did he would be send to prison for trespassing. What was left of the original old blue was now in the museum of awesomeness along with lots of other old skateboards and bikes that Kick had destroyed over the years "I should let my parents know I'm going to a movie with Kendall" Kick said before pulling out his cellphone and dialed his father's phone number, it rang for a minute before Harold Buttowski picked up.

Harold: hello this is Harold Buttowski

Kick: hey dad it's Kick

Harold: hey Kick what's up son?

Kick didn't say anything for a few seconds, he knew his dad would tell him something stupid when he told him that he was going to the movies with Kendall.

Kick:well dad it's like this...I was wondering if it's ok if me and Kendall go see a movie tonight?

Harold:...sure Kick just remember if you try to do the yarn move make sure it looks real other wise Kendall could get mad at you and then your date's over.

Kick let out a long sigh he was now wishing he had called his mom, she acted less crazy when it came to her children dating.

Kick: dad I'm not going to do the yarn move plus if I did Kendall wouldn't care we've known each other for a long time

Harold: ok Kick just don't do anything I wouldn't do

Kick: sure dad I'll see you later bye

Harold: all right Kick I'll see you at home bye

Kick hung up and put his cellphone back in his pocket "so what did your dad say?" Gunther asked as he watched Kick pull out his skateboard and closed his locker door "nothing really just told something kind of stupid, oh crap I forgot to ask my dad if I could use Monique tonight" Kick said slapping himself on the forehead and sliding his hand down his face"it's ok Kick you can ask him when he gets home from work" Gunther told his friend who hopped on his skateboard and rode it down the hall till he got to the door. Kick and Gunther went outside so they could find Kendall and Jackie who were waiting for them by the bus "hi Kick how was class?" Kendall greeted as she saw her boyfriend and his best friend walked over to him "it was fine, hey the movie starts at 6:15 pm so I was thinking I would pick you up at 5:45 pm " Kick replied hopping off his skateboard and putting it under his arm "sounds great,but could you wear something other then your jumpsuit?" Kendall replied before before getting on the bus and was soon followed by her friends.

Kick got home and went to his room to see what he could wear for his date "no not that" he said to himself as he looked through his closet at clothes that were hanging up. After 10 minutes of searching Kick picked a black T-shirt with a picture of Master chief holding a rifle and a pair of blue jeans "guys I'm home" Harold called out as he walked into his house. Kick poked his head out his door "hey dad could I use Monique to pick up Kendall" Kick yelled down the hall as he took off his jumpsuit "sure but if you out a dent on Monique I'll ground you till your 30" Harold replied as he climbed up the stair and walked over to Kick's room and gave him the keys to Monique "don't worry dad she's be fine" Kick told his dad before he closed his door and got dress for his date with Kendall.

Sorry it took do long to post this chapter I've been really lazy lately, I'll get back to work on the piece that makes you whole and my little pony: friendship is unbreakable as soon as I can so please wait.


	5. Chapter 5

The ultimate stunt

Kick Buttowski the suburban daredevil fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

Hey guys it's Zero2o1o I'm back with a new chapter, I changed the rating from T to M cause I'm going to have Kick and Kendall have a little fun. ;)

Chapter five: a date to remember

Kick took off his helmet and tossed it on the bed then headed out of his bedroom and down the stairs "hey mom dad I'm off I'll be back around 10 pm" kick shouted before grabbing the keys for Monique but stopped when his mother called for him to come to the kitchen "yeah mom what's up?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen and saw his mom cooking dinner "I wanted to see what you were...wearing, Kick you're not wearing your jumpsuit and helmet that's surprising" honey said in amazement that her son wasn't wearing his usual clothes "yeah well Kendall asked me to wear something other then my jumpsuit and I know if I didn't she wouldn't go to the movies with me" Kick replied scratching the back of his head feeling naked without his jumpsuit and helmet "hehehehe looks like Kendall as you under her finger already son" Harold laughed as he drank some of his coffee and read the newspaper. Kick frowned at his father unhappy that he was telling him that he was already whipped "oh stop it Harold your going to make Kick so angry he won't want to go to the movie with Kendall" Honey snapped at her husband who laughed at bit more before telling Kick he was sorry "oh Kick if you get one scratch or dent on Monique I'll ground you for the rest of your life, that means no skateboarding or biking or any stunts as long as you live" Harold warned his son who was grabbing a soda out of the fridge "don't worry dad I'll be careful, later I need to get going I don't want to be late" Kick replied as he closed the fridge door and headed out of the house to the blue AMC Pacer sitting in the driveway. Kick got in and put the key into the ignition and turned it beginning the old car to life "man dad how in the world do you keep this thing running?" Kick asked himself before backing out of the driveway and down the street to Kendall's house. Kick pulled up to his girlfriend's house and he pulled out his cellphone and texted Kendall that he was there, a second later Kick got a text back from Kendall telling him that she would be out in a few minutes "oh great that means I have to wait for another 15 minutes" Kick sighed now tapping his fingers on the staring wheel.

15 minutes later Kendall walked out of her house wearing a light blue shirt and black jeans "hi Kick sorry I took so long my dad was telling me some...some stuff" the blonde girl greeted as she opened the passager side door and got into the car "it's fine and what kind of stuff was you're dad telling you?" Kick replied as he put Monique into drive and started driving "oh it was nothing he's just worried your do something crazy giving your past record around town" Kendall laughed as she bucked her seatbelt "I'm not going to do anything crazy I don't have my skateboard or my rollerblades, but if you want we can go back to my place and I can go get them" Kick joked acting like he was going to turn the car around but he didn't making Kendall just shake her head at how childish her boyfriend could be sometimes. Kick switched the radio on wanting to listen to something while he drove "Kick what are you doing?" Kendall asked now watching her boyfriend play with the radio switch "I'm looking for a good song" Kick replied giving Kendall a sly smile as he finally found a station he liked.

The song that was playing had a fast paste beat, Kick had heard the song before and he thought it was pretty good.

What's the difference of never knowing at all?

When every step I take is always too small

Maybe it's just something I can't admit

But lately I feel like I don't give a shit

This was one of Kick's favorite songs he had it on his favorite playlist on his iPod.

Motivation, such an aggravation

Accusations, don't know how to take them

Inspiration's getting hard to fake it

Concentration, never hard to break it

Situation, never what you want it to be

Kick started tapping along with the beat while Kendall just rolled her eyes as she watched her boyfriend tap his fingers on the staring wheel.

What's the point of never making mistakes?

Self-indulgence is such a hard habit to break

It's all just a waste of time in the end

I don't care, so why should I even pretend?

Kick banged his head up and down as the music started playing fasting not caring that Kendall was in the car with him.

Motivation, such an aggravation

Accusations, don't know how to take them

Inspiration's getting hard to fake it

Concentration, never hard to break it

Situation, never what you want it

Nothing's new

Everything's the same

It keeps on dragging me down

It's getting kind of lame

I'm falling further behind

There's nothing to explain

No matter what you say

Nothing's gonna change my mind

"Kick what in the world are you doing?" The young blonde woman asked as her boyfriend rocked his head up and down "it's called having

fun Kendall, you try it sometime"Kick replied still banging his head along with the music.

Can't depend on doubt until the end

It seems like leaving friends has become this year's trend

And though I can't pretend, afraid to be this way

It's not the same but who's to blame

For all those stupid things I never said

Motivation, such an aggravation

Accusations, don't know how to take them

Inspiration's getting hard to fake it

Concentration, never hard to break it

By now the song played a fast beat with the guitar and drums were playing at a fast paste and Kick was really enjoying the song.

Motivation, such an aggravation

Accusations, don't know how to take them

Inspiration's getting hard to fake it

Concentration, situation, never what you want it to be

A small smile formed on Kendall's face as she watched her boy drumming along with the song.

Never what you want it to be

Never what you want it to be

"What?" Kick asked when he saw the smile on the blonde girl's face "nothing it's just I never really see you have that much fun while listening to music it's kind of cute" Kendall replied making the always confident daredevil blush madly "hahahahahahaha I didn't know your head could go that red Kick" the strawberry blonde laughed making Kick frown at her in a disproving manner. Kick mumbled something under his breath not wanting Kendall to hear him "hey Kick should you really be driving with only one arm?" Kendall asked finally noticing that her boyfriend was driving Monique with his right hand "don't worry about it Kendall, I'm in full control" Kick replied making sure his grip was tight on the wheel. Kendall tighten her seat belt just in case even though she trusted the daredevil completely.

The couple got to the Mellowbrook mall half a hour before the movie started "there's a parking spot" Kendall said pointing at empty parking spot "good eye" Kick replied turning into the parking spot. They got out of the car and walked thought the parking lot to the mall "you look handsome Kick without you're helmet" Kendall told the daredevil who was scratching his short brown hair "oh uh thanks" Kick replied as his cheeks turned ruby red. When they got in the mall they decided to walk around the mall before the movie started "oh wow look at that dress!" Kendall gasped running up to a shop window where a silver colored dress was hanging "yeah it's nice" Kick laughed walking up behind his girlfriend and looked at the dress she had been staring at "I would look so beautiful in that dress" Kendall said putting her hands together and wondered what she would look like in the dress "you could wear it for the homecoming dance" Kick commented making Kendall look at him in surprised "are you asking me to the homecoming dance Kick?" She asked before hugging the daredevil around the neck in joy "yeah I was and I'm guessing you're saying yes" Kick laughed before returning the hug.

"What the hell Kendall you cheating on Kick?" Gordie asked making Kick groan in annoyance when he heard the wanted be daredevil's voice "she's not cheating on me Gordie" Kick told the spoiled brat, who rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing Kick without his jumpsuit and helmet "yo Buttowski I didn't know you had brown hair" Gordie said before trying to touch Kick's hair but his hand was slapped away by Kick "don't touch my hair" Kick snapped before noticing the the DiPazzi Twins standing behind Gordie both their arms folded over they're huge chests "what are you two idiots looking at?" Kendall asked the twins giving them the death stare making them back up a little bit "Gordie I'm scared she's scary" one of the DiPazzi Twins whimpered hiding behind the boy that was half his size "yeah Gordie protect us from Kendall" the other DiPazzi Twins said hiding behind his brother "wow great protection Gordie" Kick said sarcastically making Gordie storm off without another word "I think you made him upset" Kendall joked before checking her watch and told Kick that they should get going.

The young couple got to the movie theater 15 minutes before the movie started "hi can I have two tickets for Skyfall at 6:30 pm" Kick greeted the young woman who was sitting at the ticket counter "ok that will be $20" the girl replied before Kick pulled out his wallet and took out a $20 bill then gave it to the girl, who punched a few buttons till a couple tickets popped up then gave them to Kick, who thanked her and headed to the food stand. Kick got a cherry coke and a large popcorn, he also got Kendall a diet coke and some candy then went to the theater they're movie was in. As they found a seat they saw Gordie and the DiPazzi Twins sitting a few rows ahead of them "uh fucking great he's here" Kick mumbled under his date breath as he and his sat down, but to Kick's relief the movie started.

Kick really enjoyed Skyfall, it had a kind of dark humor to it that Kick had himself and the some what homosexual jokes made the daredevil bust out laughing and when James opened his garage show M his aston martin Kick like all the other guys cheered and clapped "you're a geek Kick" Kendall whispered to her boyfriend who just didn't listen cause he was enjoying the movie. When the movie ended Kick and Kendall walked around the mall for a long while just talking about the movie and all kinds of other stuff till they heard on the overhead that the mall was closing soon this made Kendall look at her watch in surprise "oh my god it's nearly midnight my dad's is going kill me!" Kendall almost yelled showing Kick her watch "you think that's bad I told my parents I would be home by 10, I'm in so much trouble" Kick replied before the two headed for the exit.

The drive home was quieter for the most part mainly because Kick and Kendall were wondering how much trouble they were in for when they got home.

Kick pulled up to Kendall's house and put old Monique into park then turned to Kendall "I hope you had a good time Kendall" Kick said rubbing his hand against the staring wheel nervously "yeah I did thanks Kick we should do this again sometime" Kendall replied before leaning over to the driver side and kissed Kick on the cheek then got out of the car and went inside her house. Kick put Monique into drive and drove into his family's driveway, as he got out of the car he saw his mom and dad standing at the doorway and they didn't look to happy "Clarence Francis Buttowski where the hell have you been?" Honey yelled making her husband back up a bit "sorry mom I lost track of the time" Kick apologized feeling a little bad for being late "did you and Kendall have sex?" Harold asked making Kick's face turn crimson at the question "what no dad we just walked around the mall after the movie ended, we didn't have sex!" Kick replied leaning up against Monique for support "Harold, Kick would never do something like that" Honey snapped at her husband shock that he would think their son would have sex at his age. Harold scratched the back of his head before telling Kick he was sorry for asking him if having sex with Kendall then went inside the house soon followed by Honey and Kick "was your ok Kick?" Honey asked her son as they climbed the stairs "yeah it was mom" Kick replied blushing a little cause he remembered that he asked Kendall to the homecoming dance.

Sorry for taking a month to post a new chapter I was working on several different stories.


	6. Chapter 6

The ultimate stunt

Kick Buttowski the suburban daredevil fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

Hey guys sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a long while, but I've been busy on my other fanfictions.

Finny-Kun Goddess (: I'm happy you like the last chapter.

Chapter six: a bright new day

Kick opened his eyes only to be blinded by the sun light coming through his bedroom window, he groaned annoyed that he had forgotten to close his blinds the night before. Just then Kick realize that it was time to get up cause he had to go to school. Kick grabbed a clean t-shirt from his closet and a pair of jeans "well old friend I guess I'll see you later" the teenager said to his helmet like it could talk back. Kick put the helmet on the dresser before grabbing his backpack and left his room. He then went to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast and a juice box "Kick your not going to wear to you're helmet and jumpsuit to school?" Honey asked her son when she saw him dressed like any other teenage boy his age "yeah I just didn't feel like wearing them today, bye mom got to go" Kick replied before heading out to catch his bus to school. Honey looked over at her husband who was just as shocked as she was to see Kick wearing normal clothes "you think he's sick Harold?" The now worried mother asked hoping nothing was wrong with her son "he's fine dear, he's just growing up that's all" Harold replied before going back to his newspaper. Honey looked sadly at the seat Kick sat at and remembered the little 12 year old boy who would crash through the roof every other day "but...I...don't…..want…him…to…grow…up" Honey started to cry making Harold put his newspaper down so he could get his wife to stop crying.

Meanwhile Kick was walking to the bus stop when he passed Kendall's house just as the strawberry blonde came walking out of her home "hey Kick" Kendall greeted as she walked up to the sidewalk where Kick was waiting for her "hey Kendall" Kick returned the greeting before taking Kendall's hand into his own "you didn't get in trouble with your mom and dad did you?" Kendall asked as she and Kick made their way to the bus stop "only a little" Kick replied before remembering his dad asking him if he and Kendall had sex, this made him turn a bright red "what's wrong Kick" Kendall asked when she saw that her boyfriend's cheeks were as red as a ripe tomato. The daredevil had to think of a good lie and fast other wise Kendall would keep asking him and sooner or later he would break and tell her that his father had asked him if they had sex "it was nothing" Kick lied poorly hoping it would work but it didn't "Kick why are you lying to me?" Kendall asked now giving the teenage boy a stare that could bore a hole in someone's head "I'm not lying" Kick argued trying to sound truthful "you know I can tell when you're lying to me Clarence Buttowski" the blonde told her boyfriend now getting a little angry with him. Kick could tell that Kendall was getting mad at him and if he didn't tell her the truth he would be in a lot of trouble with her "ok I'll tell you but you may not like what you hear" Kick replied looking away from Kendall. Kick was silent for a second before telling his girlfriend about the little conversation he had with his dad when he was done Kendall's face had turn crimson and her mouth had dropped open "I told you, you wouldn't like what you heard" Kick commented trying his best not to laugh at the look on his girlfriend's face "hey Kick, Kendall wait up" Gunther shouted from 15 feet away with Jackie by his side.

Kendall's face went from red to white in a matter of seconds cause she knew Gunther or Jackie would ask why she was blushing.

The couple waited for they're

friends and when they caught up all four of the teenagers made they're way to the bus stopped "what's wrong with you Kendall?" Jackie asked noticing the redness in the blonde girl's cheeks "oh uh it's nothing" Kendall lied trying her best to stop blushing, Jackie decided not to push it any farther so she asked Kendall about the date she and Kick went on "it was great" Kendall said as she and the others got to the bus stop "that's good to here I guess" Jackie replied sounding a bit upset that Kick and Kendall's date went so well "don't worry about it Jackie, if you want we could I don't know go out that's if you want" Gunther told Jackie while he looked at the sidewalk. Jackie put her hand on Gunther's shoulder making him look up at her "I would love too" was all she had before being pulled into a bear hug "Gunther…I…can't…breathe" Jackie gasped trying to get air into her lungs "hehe sorry" the large blonde man apologized letting Jackie go and started blushing like crazy that he nearly choked his friend to death.

After a somewhat awkward moment the bus finally showed up and the four friends got on.

The bus ride to school was full of conversations about what Jackie and Gunther could do for they're date. Kick told his friends they could go to a theme park that had just opened last year which Gunther thought was great idea "yeah well I have my moments" Kick said with a smirk clearly rubbing his ego which Kendall thought was funny cause he did it a lot "hey Kick is that you?" Mouth asked from a few seats away, Kick turned to face Mouth to show him that he was Kick Buttowski "hi Mouth" the daredevil greeted the normally mouthy teenager "so what you're not going to wear your jumpsuit and helmet anymore?" Mouth asked wanting to know if Kick had given up on being a daredevil "I well but only when I'm doing a stunt other wise I'll wear normal clothes" Kick replied turning back around and put his arm around Kendall.

The group of friends got to school and headed for they're 1st period class "hey Kick did you do the homework we got last night?" Gunther asked his best friend as they walked down the hallway "oh shit I totally forgot" Kick replied slapping his forehead then looked to Kendall for help "what are you looking at me for?" She asked raising her eye brow and putting her hands on her hips "oh come on Kendall I really need you're help please" Kick answered giving his girlfriend the puppy dog eyes in hope she would help him with his homework "yeah that's not going to work on me Kick" Kendall told her boyfriend, who cursed under his breath "but I will tell you what pages you can find the answers on" she continued before getting a kiss on the cheek from Kick "hey no kissing in the hallway" the hall monitor told the daredevil, who just kept walking while he gave the hall monitor the middle finger "I'm telling a principal Buttowski" the hall monitor shouted after Kick before going to find the principal.

Kick got to mr. Butter's class and took his seat along with all his friends, after he sat down Kendall told Kick where he could find the answers to the homework before mr. Butter walked into the classroom "good morning everyone I hope y'all did your homework cause if you didn't you're have to go out in the hall and finish it" the old man told his class as he put his laptop on his desk.

Mr. Butter told the teenagers to pass their homework up to the front right as Kick finished his own homework.

The teacher then picked up the homework then started the days lesson.

20 minutes into the class a office aide knocked on the door and then came in "can I help you?" Mr. Butter asked the aide as he wrote on the white board "the principal wants to see Kick Buttowski " the office aide replied before walking over to mr. Butter and gave him a office's note, the fat old man read the note for a minute then turned to look at Kick "go on mr. Buttowski" mr. Butter told the daredevil who frowned but got up and left anyways.

"So what's going on? Why am I being called to the office this time?" Kick asked the office aide who was walking next to him "I don't know Kick, but I think I have a good idea why you're being called to the office" the office aide replied before telling Kick that he saw the hall monitor coming to the office and saw him going right to the principal's office "that little shit, I'm going to kick his ass after school" Kick yelled making one of his hands into a fist and hit it against the palm of his other hand telling the office aide he meant it "good Dave been acting like a fucking asshole ever since he became hall monitor" the office aide commented making Kick happy to hear that someone else wanted to beat up Dave the hall monitor.

The office aide and Kick got to the office and Kick took a seat "good luck Kick" the office aide wished the daredevil who thanked him.

After 5 minutes of waiting Kick was called to the principal's office "you wanted to see me mrs. Clary?" Kick asked the principal who was a tall skinny Mexican woman with short black hair and dark green eyes "yes I did mr. Buttowski, mr. Hill told me that you gave him the middle finger cause he told you not to kiss ms. Perkins. Is that true?" Mrs. Clary said to the teenager who took a seat in a chair in front of the principal's desk "yes" Kick replied knowing it was best to tell the truth now then being told that he was lying "(sigh) mr. Buttowski you can't give people the middle finger, I'm going to give you a warning right now but don't do this again" mrs. Clary told Kick before telling him that he could go back to his class.

Kick went back to his class where he told his friends what had happen then started to do his class work.

The rest of the day was pretty normal with nothing really happening till after school when Kick punched Dave in the face for telling the principal on him "did you really have to punch Dave in the face Kick?" Kendall asked her boyfriend as they rode home on the bus "yeah he was being a fucking snitch and he got what was coming to him" Kick replied happy with himself for punching Dave "you know you're going to be in a lot of trouble tomorrow" Kendall told her boyfriend who just didn't seem to care.

When Kick got home he went up to his bedroom and started on his homework "hey Kick it's time for dinner" Honey shouted from the bottom of the stairs "ok mom" Kick shouted back before heading down stair and to the kitchen "so what's for dinner?" Kick asked as he got into the kitchen and saw his mom putting roast beef on the table "we're having roast beef and potatoes" Honey told her son while she put a bowl of mash potatoes on the table "hey mom can I have a sleepover on Friday?" Brianna asked as she walked into the kitchen and sat at the table "sure Brianna" Honey replied now sitting in her own chair at the dinner table. Kick didn't have any wishes to stick around for one of Brianna's sleepovers so he pulled out his cellphone and texted Gunther asking him if he could sleepover at his place "Kick put your cellphone away you know the rules no phones at the dinner table "I was just asking Gunther if I could stay at his place this weekend" Kick replied putting his cellphone back into his pocket.

After Kick was done with his dinner he went back to his room and checked if Gunther had texted him back "why hasn't he texted back yet?" Kick asked himself before dialing his best friend's cellphone. The phone rang for a few seconds till Gunther picked up.

Gunther: yo what's up Kick?"

Kick: hey Gunther did you get my text message? I was wondering if I can sleepover on Friday cause Brianna having a fucking sleepover.

Gunther: yeah I just need to ask my parents if it's ok.

Gunther put his cellphone down and went to ask his mom and dad if it was ok for Kick to sleepover. After a minute he came back.

Gunther: they said it was ok I'll talk to you tomorrow bye.

Kick said bye to Gunther then went to his homework "ahhhhhh this sucks" Kick groan as he tried to his math homework. He decide to asked Kendall for help when he saw tomorrow till then Kick was going to get some sleep.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter sorry it was so short. Hey guys I want to write a new story but can't think of anything, so tell me some ideas and I meant do it.


	7. Chapter 7

The ultimate stunt

Kick Buttowski the suburban daredevil fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

What's up y'all it's been a long time since I posted a new chapter and I'm sorry about that cause I've been busy at work, my other stories and I had writers block which was really a pain in the ass.

Chapter seven: making one big mistake pt 1

Kick got up and got ready for school like he always did, but this time he decided to wear his white jumpsuit and crash helmet. He didn't know why he wanted to put on his old get up but he didn't argue with it cause that would make him look crazy "hey mom could I sleep over at Gunther's?" The daredevil asked as he walked into the kitchen and saw his mother busy making breakfast for his dad and Brianna "I don't know Kick I got a call from you're principal, she told me you gave the hall monitor the middle finger yesterday" Honey replied looking angrily at her son from the corner of her right eye "that's not all I did to that little prick" Kick whispered as he sat at the table "Kick why would you give the hall monitor the middle finger?" Harold asked curiously looking up from his newspaper "he was bugging me and Kendall for no reason while we were walking down the hall" Kick replied grabbing a few pieces of bacons from a plate that was in front of him "Kick that's no reason to flip that boy off" Honey scorn her second child while she put some toast on the table "I had to go to the principal's office I think that's enough punishment" Kick told his parents who both just shaked they're heads before eating their breakfast.

"Kick why do you want to sleepover at Gunther's?" Harold asked after taking a drink of his coffee "cause I don't want to be here when Brianna has her sleepover, I would jump off the bridge over the freeway before having to stay here during Brianna's stupid sleepover" Kick answered with a bit of bacon and toast still in his mouth "my sleepovers are not stupid Clarence" Brianna snapped at her older brother who just rolled his eyes and kept eating his food "Brianna don't yell at Kick and Kick don't roll your eyes at you're sister" Honey told her two children in a scorning tone "ok mom" both Kick and Brianna said at the same time "hey you two should get going or you're going to miss the bus" Harold commented looking at his wrist watch and saw that it was nearly eight "oh man you're right I'll see you guys later come on Brianna" Kick said getting up from the table and grabbed his backpack before running out of the house "bye mom, bye dad" Brianna said kissing her parents on the cheeks then left for school.

Once the kids were gone Honey sat herself on Harold's lap a devilish smile on her face "the kids are going to be gone all day" Honey cooed running her hand across her husband's face "yes, yes they will so what do you have in mind?" Harold replied putting his newspaper on the table and wrapping his arms around his wife's wrist "will I was thinking we could go up stairs and have some fun" Honey commented unbuttoning the top two buttons of her shirt "you dirty vixen you" Harold laughed standing up making sure his wife was safe in his arms "Oh Harold" Honey cheered in surprise as her husband carried her up the stairs to they're bedroom.

At the bus stop Kick was waiting for the bus with his girlfriend who told him that she wanted to go shopping for her homecoming dress after school "I guess we can do that, I still have to ask my parents if I can sleepover at Gunther's" Kick said before he told Kendall how his parents scorned him for flipping off Dave "well your lucky they didn't know you punched him in the face too other wise you be in a whole lot of trouble" Kendall told her boyfriend who was now looking at his cellphone "Kick" Kendall snapped making the daredevil look up at her "what?, I was listening" Kick said trying his best to look innocent "no you won't!, you were reading a text message" the strawberry blonde yelled angrily narrowly her glare "yes I was you said you wanted to go shopping for you're freaking homecoming dress after school" Kick replied now raising his own voice "why are you yelling at me Kick" Kendall screamed her temper now at it's breaking point "cause you're fucking yelling at me for no god damn reaso..." But he stopped cause out of no where Kendall's hand slapped him across the face "you're a fucking asshole Clarence you know that!" The blonde yelled at the top of her voice not caring that Gunther and Jackie were walking toward them "well you're a stuck up...bitch" Kick yelled back but he regretted what he said right away. He could tell that his words had hurt Kendall a lot more then he meant too "oh god Kendall I'm sorry I...I didn't mean it" Kick tried to apologized but Kendall didn't reply she just started crying "Kick what did you do?" Gunther asked when he saw Kendall crying her eyes out "I...I lost my temper I didn't mean to yell at her" Kick explained to the large blonde man who didn't look to happy with him "are you ok Kendall?" Jackie asked as she walked up the crying girl "no...I'm...not...ok...Kick...called me...a...bitch" Kendall cried making both Gunther and Jackie look at Kick in both anger and shock "Kick why the hell did you call Kendall a bitch!" Gunther shouted angry that his best friend would call his own girlfriend one of the worst name you could call a girl "I was angry, I didn't mean to call Kendall that" Kick replied before trying to apologized to his girlfriend again but she didn't say anything she didn't even look at him.

Kick knew he was in deep shit and he knew if he didn't do something to make things right with Kendall, she would break up with him.

"Kendall I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me, I should of never called you a bitch please forgive me and I'll do what ever you want" Kick pleaded hoping Kendall would forgive him "no Kick I think we should take a break" Kendall said in almost a whisper "you want to break up?" Kick asked he could feel his heart breaking with every word he said, before Kendall could answer the school bus came and she got on "Kick?, hey don't worry about it man she just needs to think for a bit and then you two will make up and go to the homecoming dance together" Gunther told his best friend who was on the edge of breaking down "no Gunther it's over Kendall's never going to take me back" Kick replied as he sat in a seat in the back of the bus "hey Kick what's wrong with you?" Gordie asked as he and the DiPazzi Twins got on the bus and saw Kick looking super depress "don't tell anyone but Kendall just dumped Kick" Gunther told the rich kid and his two sidekicks "whoa that sucks sorry to hear that Buttowski" Gordie said knowing how bad it felt to be dumped "hey why don't you and Gunther come over to my house and we can make our sorrows go away" Gordie continue giving the daredevil a cheerful smile. Kick and Gunther looked at each other then back at Gordie who still had his cheerful smile "what do you mean by making my sorrow go away?" Kick asked his eye brow raised, Gordie leaned close to Kick and Gunther while making sure no one was listening to them "don't worry about it right now just show up at my place after show" Gordie told the daredevil giving him a thumb up.

The news that Kendall had dumped Kick spread across the school like a wild fire, this didn't help Kick's already depressed mood. To make things worst Ronaldo had been mocking Kick and making cruel jokes about Kendall "hey don't pay that dick any mind he's just trying to get you angry" Gunther told Kick as they walked to the lunch room "hey Buttowski what's wrong can't you fight you're own battles? Or are you to much of a bitch ass pussy?" Ronaldo said making his group of groupies laugh. Kick finally snapped he turned to face Ronaldo both his hands balled up into fists ready for a fight "I'd shut you're mouth Ronaldo cause it's cashing a check you can't pay" Kick warned the glass wearing blonde boy through his teeth "oh you mad Buttowski come at me you asshole" Ronaldo said a cocky smile on his face, Kick charged ready to beat Ronaldo to death but he was stopped by one of the DiPazzi Twins "hold you're horses Kick don't let that cockroach get under your skin" one of the twins told Kick before looking over at Ronaldo who's cocky smile faded "Mr. Ronaldo in my office now" Mrs. Clary said on the loud speaker this made Kick smile for the first time all day. Ronaldo left for Mrs. Clary's office leaving his groupies to face a very piss off Kick, Gunther, Gordie and the DiPazzi Twin "boo!" Kick said making the group run off into the lunch room "thanks for stopping me" Kick said to the DiPazzi Twin that had stopped him from beating Ronaldo to death "no problem Kick, Gordie told me to make sure you didn't do anything stupid" DiPazzi replied smiling stupidly like he always did "why would he do that?" Gunther asked now really confused as to why Gordie would watch out for Kick "cause Magnuson he's my bro and bro's watch out for their bro's" Gordie replied as he walked up to Kick, Gunther and the one DiPazzi "thanks Gordie" Kick said before he and his friends went to eat lunch.

Kick tried to act like he wasn't still hurt that Kendall had dumped him, but seeing other couples walking down the halls wasn't helping. To make things worst he had several classes with her and she wouldn't even look at him which hurt Kick the most. All he wanted to do was tell Kendall that he was sorry, that he would do anything to take back what he said but if he did she would tell him to go away that she would never forgive him.

Kick let out a long sigh as he tried to do his school work but it was no use his mind was to focus on how bad he messed up his relationship "I can't believe I fucked up this bad god I'm a fuck up" Kick groaned crushing his school work and tossed it into a trash can near by "you're not a fuck up Kick" Gunther told his best friend trying to cheer him up "yes I am I had the best girlfriend I've ever had and I ruined it, how is that not a fuck up?" Kick replied burying his head in his arms "you couldn't of fucked up that bad" Gunther commented patting Kick gently on the back "you didn't call Jackie a stuck up bitch" the daredevil mumbled his head still buried in his arms "oh yeah I guess you're right that is a pretty bad fuck up, but hey it's Friday and Kendall will have the whole weekend to think about how much she'll miss being with you and on Monday she'll forgive you and you two will be back together" Gunther said before going back to his own school work leaving Kick to think.

Kick thought for the rest of the school day about how he could apologized to Kendall, but every plan he thought of seemed just as dumb as the last. Finally the school day ended and Kick left with Gunther to find Gordie so they could go to the rich kid's house, they found Gordie hanging out with the DiPazzi twins in the school courtyard checking out the hot girls that were walking pass them "yo what's up Buttowski, Magnuson came to check out the babes" Gordie greeted his friends waving them over to him "hey Gordie what are you doing?" Gunther asked when he and Kick got to where Gordie and the DiPazzi twins were "I'm checking out all the hotties what else would I be doing here" Gordie replied holding his hands out flat and moving them outward to point out all the girls that were in the courtyard "jeez Gordie keep it in you're pants" Kick said flatly still bummed out about Kendall "I will only because we're at school" Gordie laughed before standing up and headed out of the courtyard "hey I got to call my parents to see if it's ok to hang out with you guys" Kick said pulling out his cellphone and dialed his mom's cellphone number.

Honey:hello?

Kick: hey mom it's Kick

Honey: hello sweetie what's up?

Kick: I was wondering if I could hang out with Gunther and Gordie?

Honey: I thought you were going to do something with Kendall?

Kick didn't say anything he just let out a disappointed sigh.

Honey: what's wrong Kick?, did something happen?

Kick: Kendall dumped me

Honey: what? Why?

Kick choked down the need to just tell his mother what had happen, he knew if he did tell her she would scorn him and ground him as well.

Kick:I don't want to talk about it mom

Like any mother Honey Buttowski could tell that her son was hurt and bring up why Kendall dumped him would only cause him more pain.

Honey: ok Kick you don't have to tell me if you don't want too, go have fun with your friends.

Kick: thanks mom

Honey: your welcome Kick bye

Kick: bye mom

The daredevil hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket "I can hang out come on let's go" Kick told his friends "yeah we goin partying" Gordie cheered while he lead his bros outside where a car was waiting for them.

The car waiting for them was a black 2013 Bentley Continental Flying Spur which was the nicest car Kick and Gunther had ever seen "holy shit dude this is you're car?" Kick asked amazed that Gordie had a car like a Bentley "yeah my dad gave it to me when I turned 16" Gordie replied leaning on the car and patted it softly on the roof "you lucky son of a bitch" Gunther scoffed wishing his parents would get him a car as nice as a Bentley "come on homies lets go" Gordie said before getting into his car "what do you think Gordie as planned?" Gunther asked Kick who was getting into the Bentley "I have no idea, but it's better then crying over Kendall" Kick replied clueless to what Gordie was planning to do to cheer him up.

Again sorry for taking so long for posting a new chapter and I'll post another chapter sometime soon.


End file.
